


Sudden Changes

by queen_lauren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Derek Comes Back, Derek Leaves, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, abuse/neglect, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_lauren/pseuds/queen_lauren
Summary: Stiles has been going through some tough things. Stiles and Derek both had a thing for each other, but before they could tell each other something happened.





	

Stiles was on his way to Derek’s loft to finally tell him how he felt. But before he got there he got a text from Scott.

 

Stiles, Derek left.

 

What?? What do you mean???

 

I mean that he is gone he isn't here anymore. And I'm sorry because I know how you felt about him.

 

Why would he leave??

 

Idk, no one does. Do you want to talk about?

 

No, I need to be alone right now.

 

Stiles didn’t know who to feel or what he did feel. I mean of course he loved Derek, he was pack, but he also loved Derek as Derek. He loved his big eyebrows, he red eyes, his personality, just everything about him. Stiles couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Derek was leaving and never even say anything to him. I mean yeah Stiles and Derek never really talked, but he thought that they both had a thing for each other. Well I guess not. Stiles turned around his car and headed towards the old hale house.  
When Stiles arrived at Derek’s old house, all burned up and turned to ashes. He started crying and he tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t. The poor fragile boy standing in front of the house that belonged to the man he loved. Stiles didn’t know what to do so he went inside and sat down on the old, dirty couch in the living room. Stiles layed there for a while before he realized that it was the morning.

 

“Ah, shit I stayed here the whole night”.

 

Stiles got up, walked to his jeep, and drove home. When he got to his house he tried to sneak upstairs to save the questioning from his dad. But of course he tripped and fell, waking his dad, who walked to see Stiles on the ground in a weird position.

 

“Stiles what are you doing”?

 

“Um I just went downstairs for some water”.

 

“Then where is your cup of water”.

 

“Shit”.

 

“That’s right, shit” John mocked.

 

“I was just out in the woods at the Hale house”.

 

“What, why… what the hell were you doing at the Hale house”?

 

“Uhhh..”.

 

“Stiles”.

 

“Fine, Derek left and I didn’t know what to do so I went to his house”.

 

“Son, I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it”.

 

“Not really”. Stiles says already walking upstairs to his room. When he gets to his room he closes the door and dropped to the floor with his back against the door. He started sobbing and couldn’t stop. It was all sinking in. Derek left and Stiles loved him. Stiles loved the man who left without a word.

 

A Few Weeks Later

 

Stiles woke up and got up to get ready for school. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He said to himself “it’s been months, get over him already”. He still wasn’t over Derek. He also ‘sees’ him, but he’s not there. He also always has dreams of the man he loves. Stiles broke down crying. He missed Derek so much. All he wanted was to be wrapped in Derek’s arms, where it was warm and safe. Stiles decided he couldn’t go to school today, so he goes back to his room and lays back in bed.

 

He wakes up to a whisper saying his name and an arm around him. He assumes it’s his dad or Scott. He opens his eyes to see Derek. He couldn’t believē it, it was Derek fucking Hale. He blinked his eyes rapidly and then he looked at the man still holding him, and it was still Derek. It was really Derek. Stiles shifted slightly and that woke Derek up. “You’re awake”.

 

Stiles jumped out of bed at stared at the man who left him and now is back.

 

“ There is no way this is fucking real”!

 

“ Stiles, what are you talking about”? There were tears pooling in Stiles’s eyes. They were tears of confusion and anger, but also sadness and joy. He was so happy that Derek is back, but he was so furious for him leaving Stiles without a word.

 

“Derek you left me. And you didn’t even say a single word to me”!

 

“Stiles…”?

 

“ No Derek… let me finish. You left me here… in Beacon Hills… alone… when I …”.

 

“What is it Siles”.

 

“WHEN I HAD ALL THE FEELINGS FOR YOU AND I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THEM. YOU LEFT ME HERE TO GO THROUGH EVERYTHING ON MY OWN. DEREK I… I … HATE YOU”!

 

Stiles was sobbing and he tried to stop himself, but he just couldn’t. Derek was so shocked and confused about what Stiles just said. They just stood there in silence, each looking down at their feet. After a few minutes of silence Derek said “do you really hate me”?

 

“No”.  
“So… then what’s wrong”?

 

“Derek… I ...I … I love you. And you have no idea how much it hurt when you left me. I felt like I couldn’t do anything, I felt lonely and helpless without you.”

 

“Stiles I am so… so sorry”.

 

“ Derek you left me more broken than I already was. You leaving plunged me deeper into my depression. You leaving was one more reason for me to cry myself to sleep Derek”.

 

“Stiles I am so sorry for leaving you. I didn’t know that I meant so much to you. I left to protect you… to protect you from me. Everyone around me dies and I didn’t want to happen to you, because Stiles Stilinski… I love you. I love you so much that I couldn’t bare to see you hurt”.

 

Derek walked over to the sobbing poor and wrapped his arms around him. The boy seemed to fall and relax in his arms. “ Stiles I am so, so sorry for leaving”. Stiles continued to not say a word and just be there in Derek’s arms. After some time of silence and Derek holding Stiles, Derek asks Stiles “why didn’t you ever tell me about your depression.

 

“I don’t tell anyone about my depression. I keep everything to myself. I don’t want people to pity me and try to help me, when in reality they aren’t doing anything”.

 

“When did it start, when I left”?

 

“No, it started when my mom died. But then I got better and I was happy, but then my dad started to drink again a couple years ago. Then from there everything went downhill. My dad neglected me when he drank, but he continued to neglect and abuse me even when he stopped drinking. My dad kept telling me that it was all my fault that my mom died and I started to believe it. From there I started to criticize everything I do and everything about me. Scott was always with Allison, but he was still here for me sometimes. All I really had was you and then you left”.

 

“Stiles…”.

 

“It’s okay, Derek you’re here now. And that’s all I need”.

 

“Stiles look at me”. Stiles looks at Derek with tears still in his eyes. “Stiles I promise you I will never leave you again and I will always be here for you, no matter what. And I will try my best to actually help you through your depression. I love you.”

 

“Derek… thank you… I love you too”.

 

Stiles reach up and put his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. Comment if you have any questions or suggestions. And thank you for reading this.


End file.
